


Our Own Fireworks

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Bucky doesn't do well with fireworks





	Our Own Fireworks

The fireworks pop outside and you glance out the window. You watch the fireworks, with a small smile in your face until you hear the groan. You turn and see him looking pale and scared.  
“What is that?” He murmurs.  
“Just fireworks Buck.” You say calmly, “they’re just fireworks.” He flinches as Tony sets off another round of the fireworks. They must sound like explosions to him, not the harmless pops that you hear. He groans.  
“Fuck.” He covers his ears and furrows his brow.  
“F.R.I.D.A Y. please tell Tony to stop the fireworks.”  
“No. No I’m fine.” Bucky groans from the corner of the room.  
“Don’t be stupid Buck.” You hum, as another round of fireworks goes off.  
“I’m-I’m fine.” He mutters and when you look over at him you can see him shaking slightly but he’s trying to hide it from you. His muscles are tense and a soft groan escapes from his lips. You move slowly toward him, not wanting to startle him.  
“Bucky,” You say softly as you get closer, “Do you want to go to the basement? Or the library or theatre. They’re both sound proof.”  
“I’m fine.” He spits out from behind clenched teeth.  
“No. You’re not.” You murmur softly as you take his hand in yours. He doesn’t like you touching his metal one, he’s still afraid he might accidentally hurt you. “Buck, you don’t have to be a tough guy all the time.” You say softly, you place a gentle hand on his face and his eyes open. That’s when you see how freaked out he really is. The panic in his blue eyes just breaks your heart, his breaths are coming in short gasps. You place his hand on the center of your breastbone and take a deep breath. “Breathe with me.” You murmur. The fireworks are still going so apparently Tony didn’t get your message. You keep one hand over his on your chest and run your fingers through his hair with the other and his breathing starts to normalize.  
A few more minutes go by and Bucky drops his head to your right shoulder with a soft groan.  
“Thank you.” He flinches as another loud boom goes off, “I think this is the best I’m going to get.”  
“Let’s go watch a movie. I know you love those horrible old clips of Steve in his Captain America dancer suit.” This earns a soft chuckle from him.  
“You’re right, I do love those. They’re hilarious. You said the theater was sound proof?”  
“Yep. No fireworks in there.” He raises his head and looks at you with those blue eyes of his. There’s something there you can’t quite read. He stands and offers you his hand pulling you up next to him. The two of you move toward the theater when another volley of fireworks stops Bucky in his tracks. His jaw is clenched and he looks angry. Then without warning he scoops you up and sprints to the theater room.  
“Sorry. Sorry. I’m so sorry.” He groans after slamming the door. “I just needed to protect you, I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” He still hasn’t set you down and you put a hand on either side of his face. Your fingers slide across his face, and into his hair. “We’re both safe.” His eyes search your face then and you gently press your lips to his. He groans softly catching your bottom lip in his teeth. You slide your lips across his scruff covered jaw, and he chuckles.  
“I thought you said there wouldn’t be fireworks.” He teases.  
“Shut up Buck.” You laugh then kiss him again.


End file.
